Seija Kijin
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Seija Kijin (鬼人 正邪 Kijin Seija) is the main protagonist of Impossible Spell Card and the minigame Gold Rush. She's an amanojaku with the power to turn over anything. She resides in the Shining Needle Castle. She made her debut as the Stage 5 Midboss and Boss and also Stage 6 miniboss of Double Dealing Character. she's also the main character of the spinoff game, Impossible Spell Card. She plots social upheaveal and uses Shinmyoumaru Sukuna and her Miracle Mallet to achieve this. She thinks that a good idea is a bad idea and a bad idea is a good idea. This makes the Miracle Mallet and its effects the more interesting to her. Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Seija Kijin Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Amanojaku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Yokai Physiology, Flight, Danmaku, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten.), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm intangible beings.), Space-Time Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Limited Inversion, Inverted Dimension, Reversed Effect (Has the ability to "turn anything upside-down".), Gravity Manipulation, Invulnerability (Via Nimble Fabric.), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless.), Soul, Mind, Empathic, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.), History Manipulation (As shown here.), Invisibility (As shown here.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Insanity Inducement (Youkai can resist the effects of the True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it.), Teleportation (Via Gap-Folding Umbrella and Bloodthirsty Yin-Yang Orb.), Transformation, Intangibility (Via Ghastly Send-Off Lantern.), Decoy Creation (Via Cursed Decoy Doll.), Explosion Manipulation (Via Four-Foot Magic Bomb.) Attack Potency: At least City Level (Superior to Cirno.) Speed: FTL to FTL+ (Superior to Cirno.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City Level Stamina: High Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku Intelligence: Above Average to Genius (Is extremely cunning and manipulative, managed to steal items from various characters and hide for a long time,) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Possession, Mental and Spiritual attacks as she's a youkai. |-|1= Note: The replica of the Miracle Mallet is nothing but some useless mallet albeit sturdy and well made. |-|2= Note: Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Sejia manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Others Standard Equipment: Nimble Fabric, Tengu Toy Camera, Gap-Folding Umbrella, Ghastly Send-Off Lantern, Substitute Jizo, Four-Foot Magic Bomb, Cursed Decoy Doll, Bloodthirsty Yin-Yang Orb, and Replica of the Miracle Mallet. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Turning anything upside-down': Able to flip anything into its opposite existence, she can invert, flip, and reverse things as she pleases. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Youkai Category:Monster Girls Category:Bosses Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Camera Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Law Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Manipulators